Shadows
by Lemon2MyEsteem
Summary: Crimes can really do a number on people. Olivia Benson and Alexandra Cabot are living proof. Eventual A/O. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, So I don't own any of the characters in here and this is my first SVU fic.I haven't written in forever but I decided, hey why not? I'm still getting a feel for this story so bear with me =) hopefully when I complete it , it will be worth it.I've updated this and attempted to fix the errors and I added better spacing. In my free time I intend to do that to all of the chapters.

...

"Have the members of the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Petrovsky questioned.

A man in a grey suit stood. "We have, Your Honor."

"On the account of murder in the second degree, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant guilty, Your Honor." The man's baritone voice called out.

"On the account of statutory rape in the second degree, how do you find the defendant?" She asked once more.

"We find the defendant guilty, Your Honor." He answered.

"Very well, Mr.-," Judge Petrovsky proceeded to dismiss the courtroom.

Alexandra Cabot quickly packed her briefcase and exited the room, following the bustling crowd.

…

Entering the 1-6 detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler turned towards the sound of clicking heels. "Well what happened?" Olivia asked, obviously impatient.

Alexandra "Alex" smirked, "Guilty on all charges." Elliot smiled, his green-blue eyes twinkling. "Well I think we should celebrate, another disgusting perp put away." Olivia nodded in agreement.

"I have to get back to work but you guys go and celebrate, I just wanted to drop by and tell you the good news." Turning on her heel she stalked out of the room.

"So are we going, Liv?" Elliot asked Olivia, "I think I'm going to pass on that, El, Why don't you ask Munch and Fin? They seem like they could use a break." She replied looking over to the two aforementioned aggravated looking detectives.

"If I see another paper that requires my signature I'm going to shout." Odafin "Fin" Tutuola grumbled to his partner, John Munch.

Munch chuckled, "Well the papers aren't going to sign themselves, although in this one book I read the main couple thought that the-,"

"Munch, Fin, you up for a drink to celebrate the lock up of Jim Lewis?" Elliot interrupted Munch's, what would have been ages long, story.

"I'm in, anything to get away from the evil papers." Fin answered, standing and picking up his black leather coat.

Munch pursed his lips for a second before nodding, "Why not? My hand could use a break from all the signing."

Olivia had been in the process of putting her writing utensils back in the white mug on her desk and case papers back in the boxes from which they came when the three men said their farewells, she nodded and sat down when they left.

Several hours and cups of coffee later, Olivia Benson had finally retired to her home, too exhausted to make in to her bedroom she fell onto the couch and into a deep sleep.

A loud grating noise filled the air. Olivia groaned, and using her arm, she searched for her cell phone. "Benson." "Liv? We have a victim under bridge number 24 by the south gate in Central Park." Alex's voice sounded from the receiver.

"Mm okay, I'll be there in ten." Olivia hung up the phone and went about the troublesome task of waking up and getting dressed.

…..,.,

"Elliot, what've we got?" Olivia asked as she ducked under the crime scene tape.

"Stacy Elridge, 24, was killed, Melinda thinks she was raped and is going to run a kit when we get back. A black travel size umbrella was found a few feet away and there were rope burns around the vic's stomach." Elliot said as they made their way to the bridge.

Olivia nodded and sighed, crouching down next to the late Stacy.

Stacy Elridge's bright blonde hair was covered in the sticky substance that is blood and her skin was a grey purple looking tone. "How long has she been here?" Olivia sighed out to Melinda Warner, the ME.

"Based on the coloring of her skin and the fact that rigor hasn't set in to a noticeable point, I'd say about 2 hours. The victim was killed around 6am, I'll know more when she's at the lab and I can do a full autopsy."

Olivia stood and she and Elliot went to question the man who called and a few bystanders.

…

Alex Cabot took off her rectangular black framed glasses and ran a hand down her face, sighing. She had been in court since 12pm, the time was now 5pm.

She made her way to her office and sat down for more paper work. It was going to be a long day.

….,.

"Elliot, Munch and Fin have a suspect in custody, Cragen wants us back at the 1-6 to listen while they interrogate him."

Elliot nodded to Olivia and turned the car around to get back to the squad room.

Once there he and Olivia went towards the interrogation rooms and spoke to Cragen.

"How long have Munch and Fin been in there?" Elliot asked watching the duo speak to the suspect through the one way mirror.

Cragen sighed, "Since I called Liv? About an hour."

"Where did they find him?" Olivia questioned staring at Cragen.

"Somewhere near the reservoir in Central Park, He was in the bushes where Stacy Elridge was found, and looked like he was almost crazily looking for something. He had rope that Melinda said matched the rope burns that were found on Stacy and when Munch and Fin asked what he was looking for he ran and they caught him so here we are."

A rookie detective walked into the hall and asked for Elliot, saying that his wife, Kathy was on the phone for him.

"I'd better go too, I have to finish my paperwork from the Stevens case." Olivia said and made her way to her desk.

Cragen shook his head and returned to watching the interrogation that Munch and Fin were conducting.

…,.,.,.,.,

"I hate paperwork." Olivia moaned to her partner.

Elliot laughed. "I'm pretty sure we all do, but it's part of the job. If you want to catch the perps, you have to be willing to file all the papers."

Olivia scrunched her nose and went back to the annoying task of filling out case reports.

…,.,

Alex Cabot stumbled into her home at around midnight. She kicked off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen. She went into the pantry and pulled out a can of clam chowder.

As the soup was cooking she walked to her office and put her work things away and then back to the kitchen.

Today had been a very long day. Case after case, getting warrants, rushing around and on top of all of that she had to maintain her cool and collected persona.

The soup bubbled and Alex went and got a bowl to put the steaming soup in.

.,.,.,.,

Finally dropping into bed at around 1 am Alex picked up her book and read until her eyelids drooped and she fell into a restless sleep.

A/N:So this is my first ever SVU fanfiction. =) If you could review and tell me your thoughts it'd be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though I just published the first chapter, I decided to continue it. =P

….

Alex woke up at the crack of dawn. Sleepily, she stumbled into the kitchen and turned her red coffee pot on, the sound and smell of the brewing coffee already making her morning a semi pleasant one.

She yawned and made her way to the bathroom, grabbed her toothbrush and paste and proceeded to brush her teeth.

With her eyes half closed, she rinsed her mouth and yawned again. She rubbed her eyes, splashed water on her face, and looked at herself in the mirror. Alex's eyes widened at the disaster that sat on her head. Her usually lovely locks were tangled and greasy looking.

_Shower first, and then work _She thought.

…

When she was all prim and proper she walked down the tile stairs, grabbed a mug, and filled it with her favorite coffee.

Alex turned the lights off and exited her home, going over a mental checklist of things she needed to have done that day as she made her way to her silver Lexus.

..

She arrived at work in a timely manner and stepped out of the car. Adjusting her pencil skirt and pulling her matching blazer down, she strutted into her office, well aware of the many envious stares.

As soon as she sat down her phone started ringing. "Cabot." She answered.

"We need a warrant to search Martha Lane's apartment, we have reason to believe that's where she has the smuggled drugs." Olivia's voice said.

Alex sighed. "Alright when do you need it?" "As soon as we can get it."

"Okay, you'll have it. Any leads on the Elridge case?" She inquired.

"No, Elliot and I are going to do the search and then go see Melinda and get her report." Olivia answered.

Alex started to nod and then realized she was on the phone. "Okay, where are you? I'll go to Petrovsky and get her to sign off on it."

"We are on east 125th Street in Harlem."

"I'll meet you there, text me the building that you're in." Alex said and promptly ended the call.

Tracking down Petrovsky wasn't too bad, she was in her chambers. Alex got the okay on the warrant and was driving to Harlem within a few minutes.

She had gotten the text from Olivia and was carefully following the directions. Harlem wasn't the best place she could be. Eventually she made it to the correct address and met up with Elliot and Olivia.

"Here's your warrant." She said handing it off to Elliot, he nodded his thanks and knocked on Martha's door.

"Police, open up!" Martha opened the door and her apartment was flooded with the police.

"Start searching, every nook and cranny!" Olivia barked to the armed cops.

"What right do you have to tear up my home?" Martha cried.

"We have a warrant." Alex answered.

Elliot came to the living room with what looked like drugs in his gloved hands and nodded to Olivia.

"Martha Lane you are under arrest for the possession of illegal smuggled drugs. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you-," Olivia said taking the cuffed black haired latino woman out of her apartment.

Elliot looked around. "Alright bag anything you find, move it, move it!"

…..

After arresting Martha, Olivia and Alex were left on the apartment stoop.

"Do you want a ride back to 1-6?" Alex hesitantly asked the slightly shorter woman.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah that'd be great, thanks, who knows how long Elliot will take." She smiled and Alex's breath caught in her throat.

Alex swallowed thickly and nodded before pointing to her car. "That one is mine." Olivia smiled again and followed Alex to the other side of the street.

"Thanks, Alex." Olivia said when they were both buckled.

Alex turned and gave a small smile to Olivia. "No problem, just doing my job." She started the car and merged into the street.

The majority of the car ride was silent, Alex thinking about her next task and Olivia trying not to blush from Alex's close proximity.

"It's already 1 o clock, Are you hungry? This is about the time I take my lunch break." Alex asked when they pulled to a red light.

Olivia turned toward Alex and bit her lip before replying. "Yeah thanks," She smiled and faced the side window. "I've been working since 6 this morning, food would be appreciated."

"How about we bring enough pizza back to squad room for the guys?" She asked.

Olivia nodded and smiled. "That'd be great, I'm sure they haven't eaten anything yet either."

Alex dug in her purse with her right hand and produced her cell phone. "Here call the pizza place, it should be on speed dial, number 2 I think." Olivia took the phone and raised her eyebrow.

"Alex Cabot has a pizza place on speed dial? Who would've thought?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Twenty minutes later they had picked up the pizza's and were back at the squad room, enjoying their food in silence.

"I am so sick of paper work, filing case reports is so boring." Olivia grumbled after a while.

Alex looked up from her own papers and smirked. "Well yeah, paperwork is part of the job, just don't get grease on them or you'll have to do it over." Olivia sighed and was about to respond when Elliot, Fin and Munch walked in having a heated discussion about the football game that had happened last night.

"I'm telling you they somehow cheated." Munch said looking at his colleagues.

Elliot and Fin rolled their eyes.

"Hey guys, Alex and I have pizza." Olivia said.

"Praise the Lord, you guys are a godsend." Elliot said taking a slice of cheese, Munch and Fin nodded their agreement and both took a slice back to their desks.

"Well I'm going to take off, I have court in an hour." Alex said and stood, stretching.

Olivia frowned. "Okay, thanks for the food and the ride, it was-," Olivia looked up and caught Alex's eyes "nice." She finished.

Alex turned and walked out the door, not wanting anyone to see her blush.

"I must be coming down with something." Alex mumbled to herself trying to cool her flushed face.

A/N: Second chapter, I know it's really short but I didn't want to have to continue the boring day, I'll get the part with Melinda next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all of the positive feedback =) I was expecting 1 or 2, not as many as I had gotten. I apologize for the typos that were in the last chapters, I don't have a beta and I'm usually too lazy to do it myself.

….

"What've you got for us, Melinda?" Olivia asked as she and Elliot walked into the mortuary.

"Well, my initial theory was correct, I didn't want to say anything until it was certain and I could process it." Melinda said looking up from her computer, she stood and walked towards the covered body that was Stacy Elridge.

Elliot raised an eyebrow "And the theory is?"

Melinda huffed. "I was getting to that, Elliot." Rolling her eyes she looked toward Olivia.

"Your victim was sodomized, I found traces of the umbrella fibers in her. No DNA from the perp whatsoever. " Olivia sighed and started to walk to the door.

"Hold it, I wasn't finished." Melinda called Elliot nodded and they walked back to the table.

"She didn't die in the park, she was carefully placed after she was dead. The vi-"

"How do you know she didn't die in the park?" Elliot interrupted, Melinda gave him a glare and frowned.

"Well if you would listen instead of question me." Olivia glanced at Elliot and sighed.

"As I was saying. When someone dies gravity makes the blood go to a certain spot, it's called hypostasis. Like if someone died on their back, all of the blood would pool there and the skin would turn a purple blue color. You said this girl was found on her back? Then somebody put her there after she was dead. She died on her stomach, considering that there isn't the amount of blood that should be there, I'd say she was moved within a few hours of her death. "

Olivia crinkled her nose at the thought.

Melinda bit her lip. "That's not all. The rope markings? They weren't done as a one-time thing. Stacy was deficient in her vitamins, all of them, especially vitamin D. Even with the discoloration from being dead, it shouldn't have been that drastic. This is just what I think but I'm pretty sure she was underground for quite some time."

Elliot frowned. "Wait, wait, so they hung her by her stomach? Now what was a rape and murder case is a rape, murder and kidnapping case?"

Olivia had a thoughtful look on her face. "Have you found anything that might help find where she was kept?"

Melinda shook her head slightly. "I've been looking, the only thing I've noticed is the dirt underneath her nails, I sent it off to the lab to see if they can identify it."

A few moments passed when they all stood there before Melinda spoke again. "One last thing."

Olivia frowned. "Another?"

"She didn't die when I had originally thought, cooling down the body after it dies slows down the process of rigor, after a thorough look, she died 2 hours earlier than I had originally said."

…..

"This case just gets crazier and crazier." Olivia said furrowing her eyebrows.

Elliot nodded. "I know, I don't have any idea on what to make of it. There's a chance she was kidnapped, are there others? She was underground, human trafficking?"

"So many different possibilities." Olivia agreed.

"I told Alex I would call her after we talked to Melinda." Olivia said, excusing herself.

Elliot scrunched his eyes. "Cabot? Why?"

Olivia shook her head and walked away, pulling out her phone.

..

"Cabot." Alex answered her cell phone after the second ring.

"Benson." Olivia responded.

Alex put her pen down and pulled off her glasses. "Hardy har,har."

She heard Olivia sigh. "We spoke to Melinda."

"And?"

"The victim was moved after she died, she was kept underground, died two hours earlier than the report says and she was sodomized. There is a possibility that she was kidnapped and Elliot and I are trying to fit the puzzle pieces like a two year old would. It opened up so many possible case scenarios"

Alex chewed her lower lip before responding. "That sounds horrible."

"Yeah. Want to meet me for lunch to get my mind off of it?" Olivia propositioned.

Alex blinked a few times. "Okay, sure." Olivia had never asked that before.

"How about Greenwich Diner on 74th west 8th street?"

"Sounds good, see you there." Alex hung up the phone and started to internally panic.

_Why did she ask? Is this a date? Wait, is Olivia gay? _

When she arrived at the diner, Olivia was already there.

She hesitantly sat down and the waitress came over.

"Here are your menus, what can I get for you to drink?" The woman, so obviously from Queens, asked smacking her gum.

"Just water please." Olivia said.

Alex nodded in agreement. "Water for me too."

The waitress shrugged and went to get their waters.

"Hey." Olivia smiled.

"Hi." Alex replied looking around.

"I haven't been here in a while." Alex said trying to start up a conversation.

Olivia nodded. "Me either, between work and the sleep I barely get, I don't have any time."

It was silent for a while, not an awkward silent, rather a comfortable one when the waitress came back, Betsy, her name tag read.

"Have you decided on what you want to eat yet?"

Olivia and Alex nodded "I'll have the Tuna Salad Sandwich."

"And for you, blondie?"

Alex handed Betsy her menu and said "I'll have the Grilled Veggie Club."

…

When their food arrived they were having a nice conversation about fungi

"I like Shitake better, sorry, Liv." Alex said in response to Olivia's "Portobello is the best."

"So tell me a bit about yourself, Miss. Ice Queen." Olivia inquired after a few minutes of eating.

Alex put her sandwich down. "What do you want to know?"

Olivia pursed her lips. "Um, anything?"

"Okay, well, my parents expect perfection and I grew up in a good home." Alex started.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I heard your family is loaded."

Alex frowned. "They are. It wasn't a particularly bad childhood, I got everything I wanted and I have a good education."

The conversation was a bit stiff after but it was an easier one after they paid and left the diner.

"Well, this is where we part ways, thank you for coming." Olivia said twiddling her thumbs.

Alex smiled slightly. "Thank you for inviting me, I probably would've stayed holed up in my office all day without eating and then I would've gone home and –."

While Alex was talking Olivia was having a whirlwind of thoughts, taking a deep breath, she turned toward Alex and quickly pressed her lips to Alex's cheek, leaving them there for a second before she pulled away.

"See you later then." Olivia rushed off to her car leaving a blushing, speechless Alex on the sidewalk.

When Olivia drove off Alex swallowed and put her hands on her cheeks.

"Definitely coming down with something." She mumbled while walking the block to her own car.

A/N: I wasn't sure how to go with this one. I wanted to make it more about Alex and Olivia's budding relationship but I wanted to get some of the case written. =) All reviews are welcome.

Good, bad. Whichever.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I was checking my stats for this story and so far 1,030 members and 448 visitors have read it. I am so overwhelmed that it has reached that in a few days. =) Makes me happy.

I know absolutely nothing about NY, I have only been a few times and that was when I was little. All of my information comes from the internet so I probably got some things wrong because it was all confusing to me, the different names and ways that the streets are labeled.

…

It was an ordinary morning, Alex woke up at around 5 am and went about her morning routine of turning on her coffee pot and ending up in the bathroom. She had already showered and brushed her teeth. Alex had been about to comb her hair when she remembered the afternoon of the previous day.

She stared at her reflection, watching her alabaster skin turn a bright scarlet. She chewed on her lower lip and let her thoughts take over.

_Olivia kissed me. _

Their date had been, in a few words, nothing short of amazing.

_Date? Was it a date? _Alex furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

The questions going through her mind so quickly that it was troublesome to think about just one.

She turned the water on, cupped her hands to catch it and threw it on her face. The water drops dripped down her face, attempting to cool the pink skin.

Alex closely examined her face and ran her hands through her hair, dragging them back to her face where they rested. She spread her fingers and peeked through them to look at her reflection.

"Olivia kissed me." Alex voiced as if that would make everything much more clear to her.

Alex shook her head and blinked. Quickly she grabbed her hair brush and pulled and tugged until her hair was in neat ponytail and promptly exited her bathroom, her heels clicking, echoing behind her.

..

The day hadn't been that busy. Alex only had to be in court once and she had won that case. The rest of her day would consist of paper work and phone calls.

Alex was sat at her desk, trying to focus on the sheets in front of her that needed her signature but her pesky mind had kept wandering to the lovely brunette that was Detective Olivia Benson.

Alex huffed. "Snap out of it, Cabot." She whispered to herself furiously. "You are too old to be thinking about a _friend_ as if you were a high schooler with a crush."

It wasn't like they had actually gone on a date, They were just two colleagues enjoying a lunch together, that was it.

..

"Elliot, any news on the Elridge case?" Alex asked as she walked into the squad room.

Elliot lifted his head and frowned, looking confused. "No? Why are you here?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Am I not allowed to be?"

Elliot shook his head and put his hands up. "You just usually call if you have questions." She shrugged in response.

Olivia walked into the room and tilted her head. "Alex? What are you doing here?"

Alex sighed and kept her face purposefully turned away from the woman who had stepped in. "If you must know, I was finding that sitting at my desk was becoming quite dull so I decided to come down and see if anything new had come up on the Elridge case."

Olivia smirked. "Ms. Cabot, were you _bored_?" Alex felt the tingling sensation of a blush as she looked at Olivia.

" I wasn't bored I was just-." "Elliot, Olivia, another victim near bridge 24." Captain Cragen interrupted.

Olivia grabbed her coat and made sure her badge was clipped, Elliot had done the same and they both exited the 1-6.

Alex turned and sighed. "Wait I'll come with you."

….

The ride to the park was silent. As soon as Elliot parked they all got out ad hurriedly went to the crime scene, flashing their badges before going under the tape.

Alex cringed as they drew closer to the body, Olivia and Elliot remained unfazed having seen plenty of bodies while on the job.

Melinda looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"As far as I can see, it's just like Stacy. The rope burns and the hypostasis. She has some dirt under her nails as well." Olivia looked down at the blonde haired woman and sighed.

Another victim's life cut short by the evildoings of man.

"What was her name?" Olivia asked.

"Emily Rodriguez, she was 35, they found an I.D in the bushes, along with a metal rod that looked like it had some kind of fluid on it, when I get back to the mortuary I can see if I can identify it." Melinda answered.

Elliot nodded. "Alright, let's help search the area and interview the bystanders, see if they saw anything."

Alex looked around, finally realizing that she had no reason to come and started to head back toward the road.

"Alex, grab a pair of gloves and come on." Olivia called.

Alex turned and stared at the woman, looking a little incredulous. "You want me to look in the dirt in these shoes?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "It's just a little dirt. It won't hurt you. You're the one that wanted to tag along so make yourself useful." Olivia walked toward the bushes and started looking.

Alex sighed, glanced at Emily's body that they were currently putting into a body bag, picked up some gloves and prayed that her shoes would be okay.

…

That evening found Elliot at his desk, the pictures of Stacy and Emily on the monitor and the few things that they knew about the case and one Olivia Benson staring at them.

Olivia frowned, looking up at the pictures and huffed.

Elliot looked over and smiled at her. "Liv, no matter how many times you stare at it, it probably won't make any sense." He pursed his lips. "You know what didn't make much sense? How Cabot came with us to the scene."

"Alex." Olivia whispered, still looking at the pictures. "Hey, El, Don't these two look a lot like Alex?"

Elliot squinted and walked over to where Olivia was leaning on the table, looking at the photos.

He nodded. "Yeah kind of, they all have a sort of golden blonde hair color and blue eyes."

Olivia tore her eyes from the screen. "Do you think it might be someone who has a grudge with her and they did this as a warning?"

Elliot shrugged. "I honestly don't know, it could be a coincidence that they have the same hair and eye color, but we should look into it just in case." Elliot watched Olivia's face as her deep chocolate eyes filled with concern for her friend.

"I'm sure it's nothing though, Liv." He added with a slight smile, he pat her back and walked back to his desk.

_Could it really have something to do with Alex?_

_A/N: _ I don't really feel like this is how it should've gone, but I did need to introduce the fact that the victims looked like Alex


	5. Chapter 5

I am currently updating my chapters and fixing errors. A reviewer happened to mention, not so nicely, that I should, so I am.

…..

Olivia yawned and gulped down the rest of her coffee and put the cup with the ever growing pile of others just like it.

She shook her head and blinked a few times before scanning more files for any kind of M.O like the one in the Elridge/Rodriguez case.

Elliot walked in and paused on his way to his desk. "Liv? Have you been here all night?" He questioned the sleepy looking detective.

Olivia shook her head. "No, I've been here since-." She looked at her watch, 6:54 a.m. "All night." she sighed and rubbed her eyes.

Elliot placed his coat on the back of his chair and looked at his friend. "You should take a break, go catch some Z's in the crib, I'll wake you if anything comes up."

Olivia opened her mouth as if to protest then shook her head and stood up. "Thanks, El."

He nodded and hummed.

..

An hour passed before Cragen entered the squad room. "Elliot, Liv-. Where's Liv? Doesn't matter, find her and get down to bridge 24, another victim."

Elliot frowned and went to wake up his sleeping partner

..

He peeked his head in and called out. "Hey, Liv, another victim in Central Park."

Olivia groaned and rolled over. "Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Elliot nodded and shut the door.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sighed. _When are we going to catch the killer?_

..

"Janet Connors, 26, like the other victims she had an I.D near her, the hypostasis, the rope burns, most likely vitamin deficient, they found a hair brush with blonde hair stuck in the bristles. As of now I'm assuming the hair is the victims, and fluids on the handle. This time, however, it seems the victim put up a fight because I found bruising around the neck, that indicate a male's hand print, however-." Melinda trailed off chewing on her lower lip.

Olivia frowned. "However what?"

Melinda sighed. "No DNA. But, I found traces of what looks to be wax or maybe a type of glue."

Elliot nodded and walked off to talk to the officers that arrived before them.

Olivia put her hand on Melinda's back. "Thanks." she muttered before joining Elliot.

Melinda looked down at Janet's body and shook her head.

…

"-and that's why, members of the jury, you need to help convict this man, to keep children everywhere safe. Thank you." Alex pushed her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose and swiftly made her way to her table before sitting.

…..Court had adjourned..

"Good work, Ms. Cabot, as always I'm impressed by your work." Donnelly said as she passed Alex, who in turn nodded and continued on her way.

Her phone started to ring and she fished it out of her purse. "Cabot."

"Counselor, how di do?" Munch said on the other end.

"What can I do for you , Sergeant?" She questioned.

"I need a warrant." Alex nodded and let Munch continue telling her the details of why he needed a search warrant.

Half an hour later Alex stood in the squad room holding out the warrant for Munch.

He smiled in thanks and calling to Fin, they both exited the 1-6.

Elliot walked into the room, coming from the direction of the interrogation rooms. "Hey Cabot."

Alex turned her head. "Elliot."

"What're you doing here?" He inquired.

"I was delivering Munch his warrant, and now I'm leaving to get back to court." he nodded and waved at her.

…..

Later that evening Olivia and Elliot entered the mortuary.

Melinda frowned.

"Don't look so happy to see us." Elliot chuckled.

"I'm afraid I only have bad news and worse news." She replied.

Olivia sighed. "Lay it on us."

"Well let's start with just the bad news; I was right about the substance that I found, it was glue, Elmer's glue." She began.

"Wait, wait, the children's craft glue?" Elliot furrowed his brows while Melinda nodded.

"The very same. The fluid was Janet's which was to be expected. Now, I have a few theories on why the fingerprints on the vic's neck looked more like Cheetos puffs." Olivia gave her a look as if to tell her to continue.

"Alright the first one is that the perp covered his hands in the glue, simple, effective. If you'll look here." Melinda pointed to a spot on Janet's neck and the detectives crowded around.

"You see this miniscule ridge?" They nodded. "My second theory is that the perp burned his hands, to temporarily get rid of his hand/finger prints, but after burning your hands it starts to scar, so the perp probably started to notice the scarring and the returning of his finger prints and used to glue to provide a waxy shell so block the prints."

Olivia grimaced at the thought of burning your own hands.

"Gross but it worked."

Elliot nodded. "And what about the hairs that were on the hair brush?"

Melinda sighed and long, drawn out sigh. "That is the "worse news" she chewed her lip before finishing. "It's not our victims"

Olivia shook her head. "Then who-."

Melinda interrupted. "It's Alexandra Cabot's hair."

A/N: Aha sorry it's so short, I wanted to hurry up and get the chapter out that started to explain(?) things


	6. Chapter 6

A few things for this, I want to thank you for the positive response thus far =) and two: I realized I forgot to write cause of death, they all had their throats slit and had died from blood loss. As I was writing this, I realized that I had forgotten all of the victim's names so I had to go back and read the whole thing .

=P, A lot of you said you couldn't wait to see what happens, well I can't wait either.

Ahhhh! =D I was taking a shower and I FINALLY came up with the best ending ever, don't worry, it's got a few more chapters before it gets really intense.

…..

"Alex?" Olivia said flabbergasted, Melinda nodded solemnly.

Elliot had a look of forlorn on his face.

Olivia turned away from the table and was about to walk away when Melinda spoke up. "The newest victim, Janet, didn't die like the others, she was injected with Cyanide."

Olivia nodded and walked out of the mortuary.

…

"Hey, Liv, You okay?" Elliot asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

He heard Olivia sigh.

"Yeah I'm okay." She said.

Elliot gave her a half smile and sat down at the table in front of the monitor.

Olivia leaned on the table and stared at the pictures on screen; Stacy Elridge, Emily Rodriguez and Janet Connors faces, their bodies in the morgue, the hairbrush, the umbrella, the metal rod and a few others from the crime scenes.

"Okay so, now we know that this case has something to do with Alex, right?" Olivia questioned.

Elliot nodded. "It looks that way."

Olivia rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her dark brown hair before tousling it in frustration.

"This could take forever, anyone of the people she's convicted could have something to do with it."

Elliot pursed his lips. "That's true, but it had to be somebody that was close to her, or stayed with her at some point, how else would they have her hair?"

Olivia smiled slightly. "Yeah that's true, thanks, El, I'll go get her to make me a list of everyone she's close to and or stayed with and fill her in on the case."

Elliot grinned. "Just doing my job Liv."

"Come in." Alex said in response to the three knocks on her door.

Olivia walked in, the ADA was sat at her desk going over paperwork, she had yet to acknowledge the detective.

"Hey, I have to discuss the case with you." Olivia said after a few moments of listening to Alex's pen scratch.

Alex looked up and put her pen down. "You can sit."

Olivia rolled her eyes but made her way to the ADA's couch. "Thank you, Mistress."

Alex playfully glared at the detective.

"So what do you have?" she asked Olivia.

"We have reason to believe that the killer is someone you know and is after you." That was Olivia, short and blunt.

"Thank you for sugar coating that." Alex said in a sarcastic tone.

"Seriously, Alex, you could be in danger." Olivia said trying to make her understand the seriousness of the situation.

Alex sighed and nodded. "Alright, What do you need from me?"

"You have to give me a list of people you're close to and or have stayed with you at some point, anyone at all that you can think of."

Alex nodded ad began to write her list

…

The list was completed and Olivia was staring at it.

It had, as expected, everyone at the 1-6 and in and around the DA's and ADA's offices and the like, and a few friends she had met over the years that Olivia read, she continued scrolling until she came across a few names that she wondered about.

"Hey, Alex, you have a brother?" Olivia inquired after seeing the name Harrison Cabot on the list.

Alex shook her head.

"Why are there two with the name Cabot on here?"

Alex sighed. "Don't let this get out but, when I was 14 my parents divorced my father, Maxwell Cabot, left me and my mother and she remarried that year. Harrison is my stepfather."

Olivia nodded. "Have you seen him recently? Your biological dad and/or your stepdad?

Alex nodded. "I see them quite often. After I came back from Witness Protection, we all had gotten closer because of my mother's death."

…

"You guys check out the first page and Elliot and I will take the second page." Olivia said to Munch and Fin about Alex's list of people.

"Man, you gave us the bad list." Fin grumbled. "We get all the lawyers?"

Olivia smirked. "Well."

"Great explanation, Liv." Fin said, Munch just smiled.

…

"Okay, the only ones left are Harrison and Maxwell Cabot." Elliot nodded.

"Mmkay, I'll take Harrison." He said quickly jotting down the address.

Olivia smiled. "That leaves me with Maxwell."

..

Olivia knocked on Maxwell's door. "Maxwell Cabot. Open up, Police."

The door opened and a man with bright blue eyes and sandy blonde hair was revealed. "Hello, officer, come in." he smiled holding the door for her.

"It's detective, thank you." She looked around at the posh apartment. "Nice place."

His eyes twinkled. _Just like Alex's _Olivia thought to herself. "Thank you, now can I get you something to drink?" he offered.

Olivia declined, Maxwell nodded and led her to the living room. It had a high ceiling and to the left was a window with a view that went on for ages, she sat down and a comfortable looking black leather couch and he on a matching chair.

"So what can I do for you ma'am?"

"We're investigating a case and would like to know more about your relationship with Alexandra Cabot." She responded.

The man's gentle smile was wiped off his face. "What happened to my Alex?"

"Nothing, at least not yet, can I have an alibi for-." She was cut off by a man coming up behind Maxwell and wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Who's this?" the stranger whispered to Maxwell before planting a chaste kiss on his neck.

Maxwell smiled. "This is Olivia, she's a detective." The man that had walked in sat in the chair opposite of Maxwell's and nodded.

"I'm Jace." He said turning his green eyes to Olivia's.

"Pleasure.

As I was saying , do you have an alibi for last Wednesday at around 6-9am, one for last Friday around the same time and one for yesterday, same time?" She questioned

Maxwell looked at Jace. "Well I was here Wednesday laying in bed talking with Jace, on Friday I was at work, I work at the art studio downtown and yesterday I was at work."

Olivia nodded. "Alright I'll need the number for your work to check it, thank you for your time." Olivia stood and walked to the door.

Jace and Maxwell walked with her and Maxwell opened it. "Have a nice day." He smiled and Jace wrapped his arms around Maxwell's waist.

Olivia gave a curt nod and exited the apartment.

_Alex's dad is _gay? She shook her head and within the hour she was back in the squad room, going over what information she had with Munch and Fin.

Elliot came bustling in a few minutes later with a man, he had broad shoulders, blue eyes and dark brown hair.

Olivia quickly followed them to the interview room where Elliot had roughly shoved Harrison in.

"What's all the hustle, Elliot?" she asked her partner.

"He had no alibi and on the kitchen counter , there was a bottle of cyanide and a sharp knife that could be the one from the killings and the rope was on the table, plain as day."

Olivia's eyes widened. "So it was Harrison? Wow."

Cragen came out of his office and Elliot filled him in.

Cragen nodded after he was clued in on who the man was and why he was there.

"Alright get him to tell you everything he knows."

Reealllyyy bad spot to end it but I realized I had to slow down before I gave away the whole things and I didn't want it to be over in 6 chapters =P.


	7. Come Down With Love

Thank you all for the reviews. The name thing was on purpose, within the next few chapters a character (won't say who) is going to explain it. Another thing, I still have no idea about the way New York works and anything in it. So the diner scenes and foods are things that I am guessing that they might have. I'm not entirely sure what happened in the episode where Alex "dies" so I'm just winging it. I also have no idea what Alex's parent's names are so i'm just making them up. I tried to look them up but couldn't find anything, unfortunately.

...

"Harrison," Olivia said as she and Elliot walked into the interrogation room.

Harrison Cabot looked up at the two detectives. "Look, whatever you think I did, I didn't do."

Elliot rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall behind the chair that Harrison was sitting on_. "_That's what they all say."

Olivia sat herself in the chair across from the suspect and stared at him. He really was a gorgeous man. His bright blue eyes and deep off black hair, he had a strong jaw, which was firmly clenched. Even with the bags under his eyes and the slight 5 o'clock shadow, he was an attractive man.

"We can do this the _easy_ way or the hard way. The easy way is where you confess to murdering those women," Olivia began.

Harrison furrowed his brows. "What's the hard way?"

Elliot moved closer to the table and slammed his hands down next to Harrison's elbow, "The hard way is where we drill you for hours on end, no food, no sleep, and you still have to confess. We may even have to get rough with you."

Harrison swallowed and licked his crusting lips. "Are you threatening me, Officer?"

Olivia shook her head. "Of course not, Elliot was just very _politely_ informing you of what _may or may not_ occur and it's Detective."

"I'm innocent, I didn't murder anyone. I'm a respectable man in the law business." He said to them.

Elliot nodded. "I'm sure you are. Which is why we _didn't_ find the cyanide that killed Janet Connors, or a knife that matches the one used on all the victims. We definitely _didn't_ find the rope that matched the fibers on all three women on your kitchen counter."

Harrison huffed. "Like I told you earlier, _Detective, _I don't have any idea how those got there. When I went to bed the kitchen was spotless, like it always is when Jenny is done cleaning it."

Olivia sighed. _This was going to be a long night_

….

It had been four hours and Harrison Cabot still hadn't confessed. To be honest from the first moment she met him Olivia knew he didn't kill those women, but he did know something and that's what they needed to find out.

A knock came from the one way mirror. Olivia and Elliot stood up and left the room with the promise to be back.

"Take a break you two, I'll get Munch and Fin in here for a few hours. He needs to talk soon, we can't hold him for too much longer if we aren't charging him with anything." Cragen said to his detectives when they shut the door to the interrogation room.

Elliot nodded and took off to the squad room to call his wife. Olivia thanked the captain and went to her desk to pick up a few things before leaving.

….

"Come in." Alex said in response to the pacing footsteps in front of her closed office door.

Opening the door, Olivia smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't sure if I should risk the knock or not."

Alex nodded and took off her glasses. "What can I do for you, Detective?"

Olivia bit her lip, she hadn't really planned on going to the counselor's office, it just happened. "Do you want to go catch a late lunch with me?" Olivia finished lamely before her eyes widened.

Alex looked a bit surprised at the offer, judging by the look in Olivia's eyes she didn't mean to say that and was hoping Alex would decline, so naturally, Alex accepted. "Sure, that sounds great."

Olivia nodded and gave Alex a small smile.

"Let me just finish up this last paper and we can go. Do you mind taking my car?" Alex asked as she began to write.

"No I don't mind." Olivia replied sitting on the plump leather couch. Taking the silence in, Olivia let her eyes wander. She looked all around the office, at the plaques, the bookshelves full of law books and all the small details, like the lamp and cup of pens.

Her vision finally settled on Alex's frame. She knew she probably shouldn't have been staring but after years of harboring a crush for the ADA she figured she owed it to herself to take the rare opportunity to admire the blonde woman.

Her blue eyes focused on her work, her blonde hair, instead of the usual flowing locks, were pulled into a pony tail and cascaded down her back in slight waves and her bangs curved under her chin to frame her face.

Olivia trailed her eyes lower, taking in the roundness of her shoulders and her long pale fingers. She had to chuckle at the prosecutor's nails, they had been perfectly painted a deep red shade. Olivia hadn't expected anything short of perfect for the woman.

While Alex was filling in the form she felt the detective's gaze on her. She tried to pretend she didn't notice but with the way Olivia was staring so intensely she had to fight off a blush.

Alex had recently come to terms with her crush on the detective. If you count recently as before she went into WPP 6 years ago, then yes recently.

Alex had known that she was falling for the lovely brunette when she heard her screaming her name while Alex was lying on the pavement after she had been shot. It made her feel happy that Olivia cared for her.

The feel of Olivia's warm hands on her face brushing Alex's hair back as she tried to keep her from losing consciousness had been stuck in her memory since then.

She had begged the agents in WPP to let her tell Olivia and Elliot that she hadn't died. The sound of Olivia's heart wrenching sobs made her want to get out of the hospital bed that she had supposedly died on and wrap her arms around the detective, telling her that everything was fine and that she wasn't dead.

Alex signed her name at the end of the document and looked up at Olivia. "I'm finished." Olivia shook her head to actually focus on the blonde woman instead of just inspecting her.

Alex stood from her chair and wrapped her dark purple coat around her shoulders.

…

They had arrived at the diner within a few moments and had already been seated. The waiter gave them their menus and they settled into a comfortable silence.

Olivia folded her menu, placed it on the table and watched the ADA go over hers, after a few minutes Alex put her menu on top of Olivia's.

"How's work so far?" Alex questioned the detective.

Olivia sighed. "It's been a day. We have Harrison Cabot in custody and Elliot and I were drilling him for almost five hours but still nothing." Alex furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes.

"My stepdad? Why do you have him? And why did no one mention that little detail to me?"

"Elliot picked him up after he asked for his alibi and saw the things that were used on the victims in plain sight." Olivia explained. Alex still seemed a bit confused. "Harrison Cabot? Really? He wouldn't hurt people. He doesn't even kill bugs."

Olivia nodded. "I don't think he did it but he does know something about it and I'd like to know what that something is." Seconds passed before Olivia spoke again, "What's with the last name? I thought he was your stepdad, why does he have your family name?"

Alex sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I figured you were going to ask eventually. My mother made him change it before they married because-,"

The waiter came back and took their orders, Olivia ordered the stuffed salmon and Alex had gotten a lobster ravioli.

Olivia turned her attention back to Alex. "Because what?"

Alex shook her head. "She didn't want people to know about the divorce with my real dad because she said it would somehow damage her reputation at her firm. The whole divorce was on the hush-hush, Only our family knew about it until now."

Olivia pursed her lips, taking in the new information. "I guess that makes sense in an entirely weird way."

Alex shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Well my mom is-," She shook her head before finishing the sentence. "was uptight like that. Thinking that we all had to be perfect. When she found out that I was gay she sort of ignored it." Olivia nodded, the confession of Alex's preference not too much of a surprise to her.

Alex looked up and paused. She stared at Olivia, making sure that the detective wasn't bothered by her sexuality before continuing, "She pretty much said that if I didn't act on it then it was like it was never there. So when I told her I had a crush on you she flipped, I had to meet with a therapist and she set up all of these marriage offers and I had to meet and date every one of them."

A faint blush dusted Olivia's tanned cheeks. "You have a crush on me?"

Alex's eyes widened. "W-well I mean, no, well sort of?" She sighed. "Yeah. Does that weird you out? We can definitely pretend I didn't say that." Alex blabbered, "I didn't even mean to say it you asked about Harrison and I went off and talked about-," She was cut off by Olivia pecking her lips in a short kiss.

Alex stared at Olivia. "What? What does that mean?" she whispered. Olivia squinted her eyes. "I guess I "sort of, yeah," have a crush on you as well."

Alex blushed and nodded. "Then detective, do you want to go out with me?" Olivia smiled showing her teeth. "Counselor, I thought you'd never ask."

Their food had arrived some time later and the rest of lunch was spent with shy conversation. Alex felt as if she was in a dream. Olivia and she were girlfriends.

"I suppose we should get back to work then." Olivia sighed after they finished their meal. Alex nodded in agreement, unable to keep the look of disappointment off her face.

They stood up and went to the host's desk to pay for the food. Outside they walked to Alex's car and slid in their respective seats.

…

"Here we are." Alex announced dully as they pulled up to the 1-6, cutting off the engine. Olivia unbuckled and called Alex's name. Alex turned to face the detective. Olivia pressed their lips together in a warm kiss, staying there for a few seconds before slowly pulling away.

"I'll see you later then." Alex whispered, her blue eyes still closed from the kiss. "Sounds good." Olivia replied before getting out of the car.

A few minutes passed before Alex started her car. She smiled and made her way to court.

_Olivia is my girlfriend. _ The inner Alex was giggling like a school girl.

She had most certainly come down with something.

A/n: So I figured by the title of this chapter you realized that Alex had come down with love =P

Not at all how I planned this chapter but there it is. I apologize for the cheesiness of it, i can't write love stories to save my life.


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry about the long wait! I couldn't decide if I wanted to wrap it up in this chapter or within the next two. Every time I went to write I would only write a paragraph at a time and then I would stop because I could not for the life of me choose where to end it. I was too lazy to edit it and I don't have a beta so it is what it is. Anyway Enjoy~

…..

"Cabot." Alex answered her cell phone on the second ring.

Olivia laughed. "Well hello Ms Cabot." Alex let out a relieved sigh.

"Hi, Liv." Alex smiled and put down her case report.

"How's your day been?" Olivia questioned.

Alex spun a lock of her blonde tresses around her index finger. "It's been a day, and yours?"

"It's been a day." Olivia echoed. She heard Alex scoff.

"Copycat."

"We've been going over everything from the serial case, it's been kind of exhausting. I had to hear your voice before I went mental." Olivia confessed.

Alex chewed on her lower lip. "I'm glad you called. Donnelly was getting pissed that we lost the case this morning."

"Oh? What happened?"

Alex sighed, "It was a mistrial, the mother was withholding information."

"_Liv, Cragen wants us." _ Alex heard Elliot say in the background.

"You have to go?" She questioned. In response Olivia sighed, "Yeah Cragen needs me. Hey, Alex, Friday night, you, me, takeout and cheesy movies, want to?"

Alex smiled and released her hair from her finger. "Sounds good, I can get off at seven on Friday."

She heard Olivia let out a breath, "For a moment I thought you were going to refuse-," Olivia chuckled. "I'll call you later okay?"

"Mmkay." Alex replied.

"Bye, gorgeous." Alex blushed and was about to respond but the line went dead.

Her day had definitely been made. Alex ran a hand through her hair and went back to her papers, a soft smile playing at her lips.

…..

"What ever happened with the suspect Munch and Fin brought in?" Olivia asked her partner whilst they rifled through papers at their desks.

Elliot looked up from a sheet of phone numbers. "Fin came in grumbling about him just being your average NY crazy."

Olivia nodded. "Well that does nothing. What about the rope he had?" Elliot shrugged.

Fin walked into the squad room a few moments later thoroughly stopping the conversation. "Where have you been?" Munch asked as Fin sat at his own desk.

Fin sighed. "I had a case at my son's school, people treat gay's like they ain't even human." Olivia nodded her agreement.

"That they do. Hey, that suspect you and Munch had, what ended up happening?"

Fin pursed his lips and scratched his neck. "We had to let him go, the seventy-two hour hold thing, and besides the man was a loon."

Olivia frowned. "How do you mean?"

Fin looked at the brunette, "Liv, he was a complete crazy, kept muttering about an angel telling him to carry the rope. The dude was higher than the Empire State."

"Did he say anything about the 'angel'?"

Munch shook his head, "Nah. Any new leads though?"

Olivia huffed.

"Cragen is in there with Harrison and we're supposed to be going through his records but the man is a saint. When Eloise Cabot died, Alex was in WP and he had to see to the funeral. It's been a few years since then and he's squeaky clean." Olivia began.

Elliot stared intensely at a piece of paper. "Maybe too squeaky clean. It says here that the ME in charge of her autopsy signed off on the death certificate but a body was never put in a casket. Wonder why." The last part was said looking at his team members.

Munch and Fin had been grabbing their jackets ready to go and question the ME. "His name is Bobby Miller-," Elliot proceeded to finish telling the two the information while Olivia cleared her desk. Just as the two were leaving Olivia called them. "What was that guy's name? The one from the park? I need to ask him about his angel."

…..

An hour later, the detectives were all back at the station, Cory Grendale, the Central Park loon, was in an interrogation room.

Cragen, Olivia, Elliot, Munch and Fin were standing outside of the doors in the hall, Harrison on one side and Cory on the other in their separate rooms.

"Elliot, Olivia, you take Harrison again, press his buttons and call him out on the death. Munch, Fin, find out anything you can about this mysterious angel." Cragen said to his detectives. They all nodded at their captain and split into the two rooms.

….

Alex had received a call whilst she was in court from Cragen. He had left a message saying that she needed to oversee the line up of Grant Bakers, the infamous serial rapist. As soon as Alex left the court room, with another successful trial, she called Don back, letting him know she was on her way.

…

"Take your time, Chleo. We'll bring in a few sets of men and I need you to tell me if you recognize him." Alex said softly to her trembling client. The red headed woman, Chleo Anistan, nodded and opened her tightly shut eyelids.

"It'll be okay, they can't see you." Alex reassured the shorter and obviously shaken up woman.

Chleo heaved a large sigh and looked at the men.

She raised a shaky pale hand to point at number two, "It's number 2." Alex looked down at Chleo. "Are you sure?" Chleo nodded, "It's him, he's the one who raped me." Alex turned toward the guard next to her, "Arrest Grant Bakers."

….

"Harrison, we meet again." Olivia said sitting down in front of the disgruntled man.

"When can I leave?" Said man asked.

"As soon as you tell us what you know." Elliot said.

Harrison frowned, "I didn't do anything."

Elliot invaded Harrison's facial space. "How'd your wife's funeral go?" They heard Harrison swallow thickly.

Mr. Cabot flared his nostrils and his lips twitched, "It was as any funeral would be. Bunches of people in black and a celebration of a loved one's life."

Olivia placed her right elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand, "Really? Cause' we heard that there wasn't even a body. Why would that be?" Harrison's eyes roamed the room, landing on everything except the two detectives.

"We had her cremated."

…

"He's lying." Dr. George Huang announced.

Cragen looked away from the one way mirror and stared at the man, "That much I figured, he's fidgety."

…

"It's time to stop the lies ." Elliot said menacingly, glaring at the suspect.

Drops of sweat beaded Harrison's brow, "I'd like a lawyer."

Olivia huffed and scratched her scalp, "You aren't under arrest so what'd be the point? We just want to know what you know. We have to catch the sick bastard that's doing this to these women, please just help us."

Elliot glanced at his partner with a raised eyebrow, Olivia never asked the suspects for information.

A few moments passed in silence before Harrison spoke, "If I tell you, none of this falls back on me?"

Elliot nodded the affirmative.

Harrison took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "My wife isn't dead."

Olivia stared at him with a bored expression, the confession not too much of a shock. "Where is she?"

Cabot looked at Olivia and shrugged, "She was admitted to an asylum a few years ago, We, well, I didn't want people to know that she, one of the most respected women in New York, was crazy so we announced that she had died."

"Where _is_ she?" Elliot echoed Olivia's question.

Harrison lowered his head, "I'm not sure, last I heard from her was a few weeks ago, she was staying at her mother's old house."

Olivia and Elliot exited the interrogation room leaving the sullen man sitting in his chair.

….

"Elliot find out the address of her mother's house, Olivia call the asylum." Cragen barked out his orders.

The two detectives scrambled to get the jobs done, the question on all of their minds, _Where is Eloise Cabot?_

A/N: Not as good as it could be but it's to the point =P


	9. Chapter 9

So I'm going to have two more chapters I think, and then it might be over. Sad face.

...

Alex rubbed her eyes and continued listening to Langan badgering the witness before shaking her head, "Objection, leading." The judge looked over to Alex. He spun his glasses in his right hand, "Sustained, move on."

When court was over, Alex made her way to her office. She let out a big yawn just as DA Donnelly walked in. Elizabeth smirked at the sight, "Rough night, Alexandra?" Alex blinked a few times before looking up at her superior.

She gave her an exasperated look, "Not in the way you're implying. I'm just a bit tired is all, I was up all night going over my notes." Donnelly placed the file that was in her grasp on Alex's desk, "Maybe you should go home and rest, you have a big trial tomorrow and it's already late. Eat, bathe, oh dear Lord please bathe and sleep."

Alex rolled her eyes as the DA left her office. She glanced down at her suit and cautiously sniffed, she blinked and crinkled her nose, she was definitely taking up Donnelly on her offer. Quickly she finished writing the notes from trial and gathered up her things before leaving her office, shutting the light off as she left.

…

"Mrs. Cabot?" Elliot called as he knocked on the dark colored door of the Cabot family home.

Hearing no response Elliot sighed and tried again before jiggling the handle, to his surprise it was unlocked.

He bit his lower lip and furrowed his brow, "If anyone questions me, I can say I smelled something burning. Why risk the safety of the neighbors?" Elliot muttered to himself while he stepped into the foyer.

It was a lovely house. The foyer had marble tiling and a large ceiling had a shimmering crystal chandelier hanging. To his left an arched doorway opened into a posh looking living room. Whites, crèmes and tasteful shades of beige filled the room.

A sleek grand piano sat upon a slight stoop in the center of the room, looking almost brand new.

"Mrs. Cabot!" Elliot shouted, not expecting a response.

He walked further into the house and a large curving tiled staircase led to white french doors at the top.

To his right was a dining room, a long bronze table stretched in the middle, covered by a centerpiece worthy of a queen. Elliot scrunched his nose, the image of a small miserable Alex filled his thoughts.

He couldn't imagine that a child would be happy living in such a pristine household.

Elliot continued to explore the house, he came across a locked door and this time he actually did smell something burning.

He backed up and took to a run, his left shoulder in front and knocked the door open, thoroughly breaking the lock.

Elliot's mouth fell open as he took in the unusual sights. The room was an average sized room with light pink walls and white furniture. That wasn't what caught his attention, the walls were almost completely covered in pictures of women. Women holding hands and laughing and some of them seemingly on dates.

There were articles of cases about gay homicides and even more pictures coating the walls. To his left Elliot saw a golden tinted basket, hanging from a hook on the ceiling, filled with cigarette butts and one still lit. Which explained the smell.

Elliot walked to the wall in front of him and saw articles about the serial killer who killed Janet Connors, Stacy Elridge and Emily Rodriguez. There were big red X's on the faces of the three women and their eyes had been burned out, possibly with the cigarettes.

The most shocking picture though was the large one of a smiling Alexandra Cabot and a laughing Olivia Benson standing in front of what appeared to be a diner. It looked as if they weren't aware of the picture being taken. Just like the three victims a big red X was across the whole picture, the difference was that their eyes hadn't been burned.

Quickly, Elliot pulled out his phone and called his captain.

….

"Liv, Elliot's hit the jackpot. Go to the Cabot family house and help him search, I tried Alex's phone to get a warrant but she isn't picking up. Before you leave find the other ADA and get him to get the judge to sign off on it." Cragen said walking out of his office.

He turned to Fin who had looked up at the intrusion, "Fin go with her just in case." The man nodded and grabbed his badge .

Olivia nodded and hurriedly threw her jacket on. The two detectives exited the building and got in a squad car. Olivia dialed the ADA's phone number and proceeded to tell him the details and why they needed a warrant.

Five minutes passed and Olivia finally hung up, "Man I hate that prick."

Fin frowned, "So a no go on the warrant?" Olivia shook her head, her dark hair whipping around, "We got it, I just hate him." Fin smirked and kept his eyes on the road.

…

"Take a left here, Fin," Olivia said, reading off directions from her phone.

Fin nodded and did as he was told.

The two arrived at the house within the next few minutes and walked into the house, calling out Elliot's name.

"Shoot, this house is a looker." Fin said with admiration in his voice.

Olivia agreed and let out a low whistle, "Alex must've had a good childhood to have lived in a place like this."

Elliot had made his way out of the bedroom and walked into the foyer where his partner and Fin were standing.

"I think we know who the perp is, now the question is _where_ ." Elliot said leading them into the room he was just in.

Olivia's jaw dropped at the sight, Fin took off his dark sunglasses and stared.

A few moments passed in silence while they went over everything. Finally Olivia sighed and turned toward Elliot, "So the next target is Alex." Elliot looked up from his side of the wall, "And/or _you_, Liv."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Yeah okay. I'm going to phone Alex to make sure she's okay."

…..

Alex walked into her kitchen, yawning, her pale cheeks now filled with color from the steam of her bath. It had been relaxing she had to admit.

She turned on her yellow kettle and went to the cupboard to grab some tea leaves, she measured the right amount and placed them into her mug. Just as the water whistled it's completion she heard a knock on her door.

Alex sighed and made her way to it, vowing to get the door man replaced. She looked through the peephole and blinked, she rubbed her eyes and looked again.

As slowly as possible Alex opened her door to reveal her late mother.

"Oh, Alex sweetie! Mommy missed you." Her blonde haired mother cried as she hugged the startled ADA.

"Mom?" She said in disbelief. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks, "They told me you were dead." Quickly, she returned her mother's embrace.

Eloise Cabot led her daughter to the living room and sat on the couch, motioning for Alex to sit next to her. Instead, still shocked, Alex lay on the couch, her head resting in her mother's lap.

"How? Why?" she questioned after she had gotten comfortable.

She heard her mom sigh, "Lex, it's complicated-," she paused, "Actually it isn't complicated at all, I'll tell you all about it later, you look exhausted." Eloise gently ran her fingers through her child's golden colored locks.

"Sleep now." The motion of the fingers in her hair had begun to lull the tired ADA to sleep. "I love you" Alex muttered before falling asleep, feeling safe with her now alive mother.

Eloise's eyes glazed over, she stared down at her child and smiled, "And I you." While Alex slept, Eloise had started planning all of the _fun_ activities she and Alex were going to enjoy.

A/N: Sorry for the mistakes, it's Friday, I'm lazy and it's Friday.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait. After I wrote the beginning of this chapter, I realized I loved C/O pairing so this is probably my one and only A/O.

….

"Elliot, she isn't picking up." Olivia said to her partner as she walked back into the bedroom, Elliot walked toward her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sure she's fine, Liv." Olivia furiously shook her head.

"When I first called it rang three times and then I called five more times but it went to voicemail. Why is her phone off? She never turns it off." Olivia looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Elliot sighed and lowered his voice, "Liv, it's okay, Alex is going to be fine, do you want me to go with you to her apartment? Cragen said that Donnelly said Alex went home to sleep."

Olivia bit her lip and looked over to Fin, "Hey Fin, if I call in back up to help you search would you mind if Elliot and I go check on Alex?" Fin turned and stared at her, he pursed his lips before nodding, "Sure, Liv. I got this. You go do what you gotta do."

Sending a grateful smile his way she quickly left the room. Elliot picked up his phone and called Cragen to request back up and they left the home.

Elliot shut his phone and slid into the driver's seat, Olivia got into the passenger's and started to gnaw on her finger nails.

"Buckle up, Liv." Elliot said gently to the worrying woman. Olivia nodded and put her seat belt on.

_Please be okay, Alex _Olivia hoped against all hope that Alex was okay and that Elliot was right.

…

"Finally." Melinda said as she picked up the lab report. She turned to her assistant, "I've been waiting on these results for three days. " The younger woman chuckled and shook her head before continuing to clean up the mess from the latest autopsy.

"Something about the dirt under Stacy's nails didn't sit well with me." Melinda mumbled while she pulled out the papers.

Quickly, she scanned through them and frowned. "Hey Bristol, come read this for me will you?"

The blonde woman nodded and walked over to her mentor, she read through the papers as soon as possible, "What's wrong with it, Boss?" Melinda rolled her eyes at the nickname she'd been given by her trainee, "It's just weird, that kind of dirt isn't so common to be found in New York."

Bristol, the green eyed exotic looking beauty, pursed her perfectly pink colored lips, "I guess not, you'd have to be pretty rich to have that imported here-," she paused to laugh, "especially getting it through customs."

Melinda furrowed her brows and nodded. "I suppose." Bristol bit her lip and sighed.

Melinda crossed her arms and Bristol moved closer to the ME. She wrapped her arms around the troubled woman and gave her a comforting hug. Bristol pulled away after a few seconds and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Melinda's eyes.

"It's good that you know, you can tell the detectives and they can figure out who here can afford such a thing." Melinda shrugged her shoulders and went to the sink to wash her hands, "Finish putting the tools away and I'll go call the guys at the precinct."

Bristol smiled and rolled her eyes.

…

"Sergeant Munch." Munch said answering the ringing phone on his desk.

"Munch, it's Melinda, the lab results came back from the dirt samples under the victims nails." The ME's voice sounded through the receiver.

Munch smiled, "Finally we're getting somewhere, what is it?"

Melinda frowned before responding, "It's pink sands from Budelli Island in Sardinia, Italy."

"Come again? Pink sand? Who the hell gets pink sand, why pink sand?"

Melinda huffed, "That would be your job, Detective Munch."

"That's Sergeant Munch to yo-" Munch got cut off by the sound of Melinda's phone hanging up.

Munch stared at his phone for a while before he sighed, "Nobody appreciates a good Sergeant anymore." He muttered before he started typing away at his computer.

….

"Don't worry, Liv, she'll be okay!" Olivia mocked as they stood inside Alex's empty apartment.

Elliot had the gall the sheepishly rub his neck, "Maybe she went shopping, the point is you have to calm down."

Olivia rubbed her temples in a circular motion, and let out a long drawn sigh, "Okay, I'm sorry." She whispered eventually.

Elliot nodded and walked into Alex's bedroom, looking for anything to tell him where she might've gone. "Try calling her again and I'll call Cragen."

…

Alex groaned as she struggled to regain consciousness, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Sweetie." Eloise's voice sounded. Alex tried to rub her eyes, only for her hand to be pulled back and into a hard wall.

"Mom?" Alex's blue eyes glistened in the dark, the only visible light source being the full moon that shone into the bleak area.

Eloise sat at a small dark grey table, much like the ones used in interrogation rooms and smiled at her younger spitting image.

Alex quickly took in her surroundings. She was in a cold, damp room, the walls made of dark stone and brick. She realized that they were in the cellar of her family's summer home and the knowledge made her cringe.

Her wrists were tied above her head , a large twisting rope dug into her middle and cuffs secured her ankles. Goosebumps ran up and down her scantily clad body.

Her mother was across the room. The room itself wasn't very large, about the size of a child's bedroom.

She put her head down and rested her chin against her chest, she was in a, what might've been white at some point in time tee shirt that barely covered her bottom.

Her pants had been taken and luckily her panties were still on. Alex bit her lip and tried to ignore her throbbing head.

In that moment numerous thoughts had been shoved into her head, each of them shouting louder than the other.

She took a deep breath, which was a bad idea for one being the horrible stench of chlorine and two, the expanding of her stomach made the rope cut into her deeper.

"Calm down, Alex." She muttered to herself, trying to get her heart rate back to normal.

Her mother had tied her up, had practically kidnapped her.

_No way out _she thought to herself, she tried to wrench her wrists out of the bonds to test the strength, _I am completely vulnerable. _The thought drew a shiver down her spine and she sighed.

"Alex, honey." Eloise said sweetly, effectively getting her daughter's attention.

Warily Alex shifted her gaze to her mother, "I know you didn't mean to. Mommy still loves you."

_What?_

Her mother rose from her chair and slowly walked towards her daughter, a faint glint sparkled from her left hand, "You didn't mean to, did you, honey?" Her mother's cold blue eyes were glazed as she stared at her child.

Making the decision to play along, Alex shook her head, which made a smile grace her mom's face.

Eloise reached Alex and ran the metal rod that was in her grasp over her daughter's body, almost gently.

"I don't want to do this to you but you have to be shown the way, you cannot continue living like this." She whispered as she pet Alex's face with her pale hand. Alex stifled a gasp when she felt her mother's hand on her face, the scars prominent and hard.

"You didn't mean to turn to women." Suddenly, it all made sense. Willing herself to not believe that her mother was the serial killer that murdered lesbian women.

Alex nervously glanced to the left, the peaceful looking moon met her gaze, as if mocking her. She licked her crusting lips, "You said you were okay with it."

The grip on her face tightened and Eloise glared, "Okay with it?" the fingers slid to forcefully wrench open Alex's mouth, "I thought it was a phase, but then you kept talking about it."

Alex felt as if her heart was going to burst, "But it's okay, darling child, Mommy will take good care of you and help you get rid of this disease." The smile returned to Eloise's face.

"What about dad? Is that why you divorced?" Alex asked trying to stall her mother.

"Obviously, your father was a flaming bastard." Came the harsh reply.

"Why? Why did you kill them? Why are you doing this?"

Eloise huffed, " Because the world needs to be rid of defective people. I don't want to kill you so I decided to fix you. I tried to fix the others but all they did was scream out their girlfriends names and cry for mercy." Her tone had changed to a dramatic hatred as she spat out the word "girlfriends".

Just as she was about to ask another question from practically nowhere a blindfold was placed over Alex's eyes and her underwear was being ripped from her person.

Alex drew in a startled breath, "Mother? Please don't."

Her answer was the tool being shoved inside of her, she squeezed her eyes trying to get away from the burn and prayed that the detectives would find her as soon as humanly possible.

~Bad place to leave it but whatever.


	11. Chapter 11

Some of you said the mom is twisted but I'm pretty sure I'm the twisted one for writing it. Yes, the book is real. It's actually called Reparative Therapy of Male Homosexuality, I have no clue if Lesbianism is a word but I'm using it. The Ph.D dude thinks that you can fix being gay. He already bugs me and I don't even know him, I was googling books on fixing being gay for this chapter and I was seriously going to be sick by some of the things I read.

I apologize for the crap scenes coming up, I have no idea how to write abusive scenes and I don't know what sound a slap makes. It's currently 1:44 AM and my sleep deprived brain decided that I should finish this chapter ASAP.

...

"Benson." Olivia growled into her phone.

"Somebody missed their coffee break." Munch said to the aggravated detective.

Olivia sighed, "What is it, Munch?"

"Melinda said the dirt came back, it's pink sand from somewhere in Italy."

Olivia frowned, "Did you track down who bought it?"

Munch rolled his eyes, "Well obviously, you and Elliot need to head uptown, I'll text you the address."

"Who does it belong to?" She inquired.

"One, Eloise Cabot."

…..

"I do love you, Lexie." Eloise cooed.

The pain had finally gone away after her mother pulled back. She was too drained, physically and emotionally to respond. It had felt like hours had passed, and maybe they had, after all, time flies when you're having… _"fun"_.

A small frown took shape on Eloise's face, "I'll see you later then. Be sure to think about it." She dragged the sharp object across Alex's chest, beads of red formed and Eloise stared at them for a moment before pulling the blindfold off Alex's eyes.

Alex heard rather than saw her mother's footsteps as she walked away. She clenched her jaw and swallowed thickly, willing the bile to stay down as the heavy door slammed shut.

Alex took a deep breath and carefully opened her eyes.

Her body was covered in bruises and sticky blood, she looked more like those dolls children drew on in therapist's office than the proud Alexandra Cabot. She let out a strangled sob and forced herself to stare at the wall across the room instead of her ruined body.

So many emotions took over, betrayal, fear, sadness and anger, she wasn't sure which one to let out.

Trying to get a reign on herself she went over everything that had happened so that when she got out, _if_ she got out she wouldn't forget a single detail.

Alex sucked in a large breath and shakily let it out. _Olivia and Elliot will be here soon._

_Olivia. _Alex focused the rest of her energy on thinking of her girlfriend. The way her brown hair framed her face and smelled of a peaceful meadow, how her eyes twinkled when she was happy. Alex stared dejectedly at a mouse that had scurried along the floor, probably hurrying home to its family.

She shook her head to rid herself of the notion of being jealous of a _mouse_ and thought of Olivia until she passed out.

…..

"Make a right here." Olivia said reading off her text from Munch.

Elliot made a sharp right turn, which threw Olivia toward him and caused her phone to fall.

Olivia huffed and glared at him.

He glanced at her, "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes, picked up her phone and read off the rest of the directions.

….

"I think this is it." Elliot said peering out of the front window of the car at the large eerily looking home.

Olivia had already unbuckled her seat belt and was making her way to the door, hurriedly Elliot followed suit.

"I'll go around to the left and you go around the right, we'll meet back here in half an hour, that's probably how long it will take to get around it. Who in their right mind would buy a house this large?" Olivia said as Elliot caught up with her, he nodded his confirmation and took off to the right of the gray building.

…..

Alex heard the door creak and was quickly awoken by the noise. Her heart raced and her eyes frantically searched until she was met with the sight of her deranged mother.

"Mom, no please, not again." She pleaded weakly, Eloise reached Alex and caressed her face, making Alex sick to her stomach.

"Shh, my sweet baby, we'll have plenty of time for fun later, right now it's time to read." Confused Alex squinted.

Eloise walked back to her chair from earlier and sat, she opened her book and began to read, "Reparative Therapy of Female Lesbianism by Joseph Nicoloski, Ph.D."

….

Olivia and Elliot had managed to secure the perimeter and met back at the front door, cautiously they found their way inside and were standing in the foyer.

"We should stick together, this house is huge and I have a bad feeling." Elliot said looking around.

Olivia agreed and they began to search the first floor.

…

"This man is really inspiring. He should be an inspiration to everyone with _defects_, He- Alex!" Alex quickly lifted her head and hit it against the stone at her mother's yell.

Eloise glared at her daughter and placed her book down, "You should be listening to me, I am your mother." Alex cowered as Eloise started walking towards her.

_Slap!_ Alex winced and her head flew to the right as her mother smacked her face. Her shoulders ached and her arms had long since gone numb from being pinned above her head. Her knees were weak and muscled shaky.

Alex squeezed her eyes shut and kept her head down, attempting to get her mind off of her stinging cheek.

Eloise grasped Alex's chin in her left hand and held her there, tightening her grip until Alex looked at her. The burn scars on her long pale fingers were digging painfully into Alex's skin.

Swallowing thickly, Alex glanced at her, too exhausted to do anything else. _ Slap! _Eloise hit Alex's right cheek, throwing her head to the left. What little fight Alex had in her was slowly leaving her. The hope that she would be rescued was disappearing by the second.

Eloise dropped Alex's chin and swiftly walked towards the door and knelt down to pick up the rod she had discarded. She turned around and stalked toward her daughter.

Alex tried to keep calm but her quivering chin and flaring nostrils said otherwise.

Eloise grabbed ahold of Alex's chin and pried it open before shoving it in her mouth as quickly as possible, Alex gagged around the tool and tried to breathe normally to prevent vomiting.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes whilst she struggled to make her lungs work. Just as suddenly as it happened, the rod had been taken out of her mouth. Alex greedily gasped for the much needed air and had let a slight shot of relief pulse through her body.

The relief was short lived however as Eloise thrust the pole inside of her, once more a burning pain threatened to tear her sanity away.

…..

Olivia looked at Elliot, he cocked his gun and nodded, giving her the 'okay' to open the last door.

As quietly as she could Olivia opened the door and found stairs leading downwards, _a basement_ She should have known.

There was barely any light and the staircase was steep, Elliot carefully maneuvered he and his partner down the steps and into a damp, musky smelling hallway.

He scrunched his nose at the foul odor and held his gun up, quickly twisting and pointing it to the left in case of a surprise attack, from the corner of his eye he noticed Olivia doing the same thing to the right before joining him.

They followed the wet stone that led them to a large dark door, Elliot held up three fingers and silently counted to one before Olivia forcefully busted the door in.

She turned her gun to the right and slowly stalked in the lowly lit room, Elliot followed suit on the opposite side and they quietly moved to the door in front of them.

Olivia counted down this time and had almost gotten to one when they heard a voice, _"it's to _help_ you, Sweetie." _With speed that rivaled Superman she had broken the door down and pointed her gun at the woman who had spoken, Elliot pulled up the rear and pointed his gun at Eloise Cabot from the right.

"NYPD, drop your weapon!" Elliot shouted at Eloise, the metal rod tumble harmlessly to the stone, creating a very loud echo.

Olivia had been going through mixed feelings since upon entering the cell that currently held the four of them. Anger at the woman for taking Alex and relief that Alex was alive.

Elliot had managed to subdue Eloise whilst Olivia kept her gun and glare trained on her.

He cuffed Eloise and told her, her rights. Olivia put her gun back in the holster and radioed back up.

**..At the hospital..**

Olivia sighed and squeezed Alex's limp hand, she had fallen asleep after the doctor had done the necessary tests and bandaged her wounds.

Alex mumbled in her sleep and Olivia looked up from their joined hands to her angelic face.

Olivia smiled softly and reached out to brush a lock of hair out of Alex's face, the blonde fidgeted slightly and Olivia took her hand away.

She stifled a yawn as a knock sounded from the door, walked in and upon noticing the sleeping woman he quietly went about checking her vitals.

He had been about to ask Olivia if anything had changed within the last few hours when Alex slowly woke up to rejoin the land of consciousness.

He gave the weary ADA a smile, "How are you feeling?"

Alex blinked a few times before responding, "Like I've been hit by a bus and put in a pot of honey."

He chuckled and shook his head, "That's normal. Now-" He went over a few things before he said she'd be released within the next few days. After saying their goodbye's he left the room.

Alex looked down at Olivia and smiled, "Have you been here since I fell asleep?"

Olivia nodded and returned the gesture. "Yeah, Elliot came by with Cragen about an hour ago."

They settled into a peaceful quiet before Alex spoke, "I thought about you the whole time."

Olivia looked up from her lap and stared at her, "I thought about you the whole time too."

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed. "I can't promise I'll get over it quickly."

"I don't expect you to." Olivia replied, rubbing her thumb along the back of Alex's hand.

"I might push you away and yell at you." Olivia gave a slight smile before responding, "That's okay."

"What if i wanted you to come over at three in the morning?" Alex questioned, squinting her blue eyes.

Olivia chuckled, "Then i'd be over in ten minutes tops."

Alex nodded, pleased by Olivia's answers, "It's a bit different now but, Friday night. You. Me. My house. Snacks, and cheesy movies. Want to?"

Olivia smiled and stood slightly to kiss her cheek, "I wouldn't miss it."

The road ahead would be rough. Going through the trial and seeing her mother put in jail. The recovery and therapy bound to accompany her. Alex looked down at Olivia and smiled before shutting her eyes and falling into a light sleep.

As long as she had Olivia, the shadows and gruesome future had nothing on her.

…

A/N: It's done! Huzzah! I felt like I rushed the whole chapter but there it is. =)


End file.
